void_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Revelation of the LIGHT
Revelation of the L.I.G.H.T. is a novelization series, based on the events of the Forest Roleplay. It gives perspectives from all of the characters in the book, including but not limited to: Pirate, Luke, Meg, Lance, etc. The first book, entitled "LIGHT Before Darkness", takes place after the events of Abominables' downfall. Lance is still around in hiding, and all of the Abominables are spread out across the island. The second book, entitled "Calm Before The Storm", takes place after Lance and his minions are defeated, revealing that past legends were still alive after all this time. However, it's revealed later on that Lance had set up an ingenious plan before he passed away. He had been keeping them all captive shortly after Abominable's downfall and had brainwashed them all. The third book in the saga, entitled "ZERO", is planned to be a backstory, it'll either focus on the events pre-Abominable, or during Abominable. Book One -- Revelation of the L.I.G.H.T.: LIGHT Before Darkness Chapter One: Desolate Pirate's Perspective Trekking through the deserted forest, I noticed the atmosphere was no longer lively, but dead. The place that once was known as a palace for kings, had gotten brutally murdered, and lays there, bleeding and oozing it's once legend and fame other parts of the island. The place had become lackluster, and looked like an absolute wasteland, a graveyard of it's former self. Ash and dust filed the air that once was filled with victory and the cheers of revolutionists. It was almost like this place never had existed, it really had decayed over the years to a pile of pathetic sorrow. Broken swords and dummies, shattered windows, tattered rooftops, and abandoned houses populated the area. I dusted off an old sign, reading "Welcome to Abominable territory". That was the last slice into my heart, the place I had once loved is gone. Not even gone, long gone. The ones I have loved are all dead or suffering. It's not this place that died, it's part of me that died inside. I made a short hand gesture, conjuring up a void portal. I hopped in and returned back to the small underground refugee camp I've been living in for the past few years. It's only a mere quarter of what Abominable once was, mainly only new recruits that joined shortly before the great downfall. I sat there reminiscing of what was, and what could've been, while I piled a small bowl of rice into my mouth. What was left of Abominable in this small camp had developed a lifestyle out of the limited resources. We had scurraged all the remaining weapons, tapestries, spellbooks, and whatever we could find out of the old territory. Meager farms were made underground, growing rice crops and vegetables. A man-made lake was made for water. Half of the camp was dedicated to training new warriors, using whatever was left out of Abominable. Elders that knew of it before the downfall would occasionally come to train and help out the young warriors. I've been training constantly even after the downfall, I know Lance has to be still out there. I don't know about the others, but I can count on him and his pets being alive. They were never killed, and being the conmen they are, they've probably built some type of hideout on the mountains or something of the sort. I picked up my backpack of items and went back to my quarters. I took out every spellbook, atlas, and any book I had to try and look for an answer. Where could they be? Who's alive? How would they be alive? Had they cloaked themselves? I craved an answer so badly, all I've ever been able to think about after the downfall was getting revenge for my fallen friends. I remember I had kept all my observations in logbooks, and I flipped page after page trying to relate Lance's former plots to the present. I just had wanted to make any sense of this. I feared my sanity was on the line recently solely because of this. Eventually I gave up for the day, and hurried off to bed. I had trouble falling asleep with all the boggling questions that filled my mind. And even when I did inevitably fell asleep, all I could dream about was flashbacks. Flashbacks of the downfall, flashbacks of drowning, flashbacks of the murder of innocent Abominables by Lance. The void markings on my body surged and became visible as anger flowed through my nerves. I tried calming down, and it became clear. He's out there, and I have to stop him. I have to find my friends if they're not dead by now. I have to end this once and for all. Chapter Two: Luke Luke's Perspective Category:Forest Roleplay Category:Club Penguin Category:Literature